


癌症的治疗方法

by hellgoose



Category: American Gods (TV), Constantine (2005)
Genre: M/M, 影版路康, 美国众神AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellgoose/pseuds/hellgoose
Summary: American gods au
Relationships: Czernobog/John constantine, Lucifer rofocale/John constantine, 岑诺伯格/康斯坦丁, 路西法洛夫卡勒/约翰康斯坦丁





	癌症的治疗方法

**Author's Note:**

> 给没看过美国众神的人的简要科普：岑诺伯格（Чёрнобог，本意黑神）由彼得饰演，混乱与死亡之神，与白神对立。斯拉夫神话中二元中黑暗的一面，是一位被诅咒的神灵，是所有坏事背后的邪神，死亡之神。古斯拉夫语中，岑诺伯格这个词意为“黑色神灵” 。他的兄弟贝勒伯格是光明的一面，是幸福秩序之神（Белобог，本意白神）。在古斯拉夫神话中两兄弟一起创造了世界。本文中路西法是白神，因为他穿的白【什么。

第一节 肺癌

康斯坦丁在酒吧里面喝着啤酒，这里灵力的磁场异常，也许他可以在这里碰碰运气。听到旁边一个黑人男子带着厌烦的口吻，对身边抽烟的俄国男人说：“小心肺癌”。这似乎是一种什么预兆，对于通灵的人类来说。当他听到那人操着俄国口音说出“我就是癌症”并吐了那人一脸烟圈的时候，他的神经战栗起来，然后他开始咳嗽。他捂着嘴冲进了厕所，趴在洗手池呕了半天，鲜血从他嘴里涌出。咳嗽带来的剧烈恶心感使他眼角挤出生理性的眼泪。

当岑诺伯格从厕所的隔间出来，发现了一个年轻的黑发男子几乎在洗手台前站不稳的时候，他进来的时候就看到人在那。本打算直接离开，接着他闻到了血液的味道，是来自脏器的血液，新鲜而又腐败。于是他凑到旁边一边洗手一边问道：嗨，你还好吗？借着这个机会嗅一嗅人血的味道，他太怀念了。那个黑发男子就着手龙头漱了漱口，转头看到他，说：嗨，癌症，你想操我嘛？接着对方凑近，吻住了他的嘴唇。

即使对于一个神明来说，这件事也颇为离奇。尤其是对于岑诺伯格，他不是擅长管理色欲的旧神。来自斯拉夫的死神，他掌管着死亡和不幸，他的身边一直伴随着眼泪和痛苦的哀嚎，而幸运应该是他哥哥的专属，没有人会带着酒气和欲望吻他。他更加渴望的经历是看着信徒在清晨的山巅上为他用锤子砸烂人类的头骨，看到血液喷张带来的信仰就像是一种瘾，一种他已经失去了很久的隐藏快乐。不过这样也不错。

康斯坦丁身上都是酒气，但他没有喝醉，他又问了一遍“所以，癌症先生，你要操我吗？”他知道对方不是人类，但这有什么损失，最差的遭遇就是死亡，而死亡的威胁在他的脏器里，而不是眼前这个男人。在他身上康斯坦丁看到了比死亡更深的东西。

岑诺伯格看着面前的男人在严肃的面容中展开了笑意，为什么不呢。作为一个过气的神祗，他已经失去力量太久了，过去的他擅长于掠夺和征服，而现在如果他连接受的勇气都没有，那么他又变成了一个什么样的懦夫。

刚刚占主导的黑发男子显然是情场老手，他能够轻易的挑起岑诺伯格隐藏的欲望，也许甚至他自己都不知道那有多么迷人和令人兴奋。

他说他叫约翰康斯坦丁，岑诺伯格咀嚼着他的名字。也许他不会记住太久，神明是不会费心去记一个死人的名字的。他能闻到康斯坦丁环绕着冥界的气息，他陷入得太深了，当然不仅仅是因为他的癌症。

于是他们开始接吻，互相脱着彼此的衣服。康斯坦丁嘴里还有血的味道，而来自西伯利亚的神明已经好久没尝到人血是什么滋味了，他虚弱太久了，但他至少还挥得动自己的武器，无论是手中的还是现在康斯坦丁握着的。而康斯坦丁喜欢这个斯拉夫人骨子里的一些东西，是烟草的气息，是深入骨髓的尼古丁。

康斯坦丁拉开了岑诺伯格的裤链，刚想要继续，却被对方抱了起来，抵到了卫生间进口的门上，他的动作并不温柔，没有人是来寻求温存的。

“快，操我”康斯坦丁为了平衡抱着岑诺伯格的头，落魄的神明身上有着洗不尽的血腥味，这种味道让刚刚呕出血来的康斯坦丁有些不适应。但他深吸了一口气，并用双腿夹紧对方以防自己由于重力的原因掉下来。自虐。

他找不到出路，他想要在一定程度上摧毁自己，而不去找路西法是因为他还不想立刻下地狱，他永远也不想下地狱。

只是这一会，而不用付出什么狗屁灵魂代价。

他已经能感觉到自己屁股下面的坚挺是多么地蓄势待发，一只手搂着旧神的脖子，另一只手在怀里摸索着，从上衣口袋里面在一堆圣水瓶圣经和驱魔道具中掏出一个避孕套，递给了抱着他的男人。

对方示意他抱紧自己后，撕开了避孕套的包装，这个人类的身形很瘦，他扶着黑发男子的腰，感觉对方就像是一只小鸟，或者随便什么脆弱的东西，在错觉中似乎只要他稍一用力，对方就会被他弄坏。但康斯坦丁与脆弱无关，那只是一种欺骗性的假象，他顽强到即使得了癌症也要在死前去找点乐子。

那个避孕套的尺寸明显不太适合，所以他只是把里面的润滑液挤了出来，贴着被他压在门板上的康斯坦丁耳边说：“好呀”他的胡茬压在了驱魔人的脸上，搞得人痒痒的。于是康斯坦丁又把手往上搭了搭，更加方便对方手指的进入。

岑诺伯格的指腹上有握过武器的薄茧，而康斯坦丁最先感知到这件事情用的却是他的屁股。黑暗之神扒开裤子揉搓着艳遇对象的臀瓣，然后他将手指插入了后穴。缓慢的一根，两根，他将润滑液推了进去，并开始缓缓地抽插，直到他服务的对象将他的脖子搂的更紧时，他抽出了手指。将自己的阴茎插入了送上门的猎物中。他听到了小声的惊呼，这是对他的另一种赞美，岑诺伯格感到十分受用。

于是他们动了起来，康斯坦丁靠着冰凉的木质门板，只通过他旁边的旧神保持身体的平衡，他被抛起又被狠狠按下，他知道自己在这个过程中流血了，他自找的。他的血液顺着交合的部位混合着被挤出的润滑液流在他们两个人腿间。他们接吻嘴唇相贴，不像是在亲吻，而像是在争夺。康斯坦丁不知道为什么发了狠，两个人的嘴唇都咬破了。

“在快一点”他的身体已经承受不住，但是大脑却处于异常的兴奋之中。斯拉夫人接受了他的请求，不同于人类的阴茎深深的刺进康斯坦丁的体腔。整根拔出，又完全没入，肉体拍打的时候在这个狭小的空间中回响。康斯坦丁的阴茎早已翘起，随着俩人的摇晃在俄国神明的外衣上蹭来蹭去，衣料的摩擦使他更加敏感。

即使是经常跟非人类物种做爱的他，也不得不承认这个隐藏着满身血腥和烟味的神明给了他少有的体验。

岑诺伯格喜欢激情的暴力的，他并不温柔克制，而这正是康斯坦丁需要的。这让驱魔人看起来更接近死亡的威胁，癌症，哈哈哈哈，他在屁股被人托在手里的情况下低声笑了出来。

他闻着神明身上的气息，是深入骨髓的烟草味道，就像是他一样，只不过其中有个人得了癌症，另外一个人是旧时的幽灵，守着过去的世界，正在以马赫速度被人遗忘。

这个神明也快要死去了，他看着对方泛白的髯角和胡子他想，可能就在某一天他就会被所有人遗忘。他被对方又狠狠的贯穿。不过康斯坦丁知道，他肯定会死在自己之后的，毕竟癌症迫在眉睫。

他用手捂住自己的嘴，剧烈的活动让他的脏器发出了抗议，他另一只手怕了怕同伴的肩膀示意他暂停，在看到康斯坦丁处境之后，他压住康斯坦丁的身体，他的手抽了出来，用自己的嘴抵了上去，这是少有可以尝到人类血液的机会，现代文明监控的普及使得神明也无法随便让人类消失，他只能通过动物的血液解馋。即使康斯坦丁闪躲，他们岑诺伯格还是尝到了他想要的味道。毕竟他们的下身还连在一起。

在品尝到就好像过去祭品一样的美味时，岑诺伯格的兴致更加高涨起来。他将自己的脸埋在康斯坦丁的脖颈，继续了他的冲刺。

“砰”康斯坦丁身后传来有人敲门的声音，这使得他不由收缩了自己的肠壁，使得岑诺伯格低咒一声，差点泄了出来。“开门”即使门被上了锁，依然有种似乎被看到的不适。

“滚开，这里有人在用，去别处”岑诺伯格开口，声音低沉带着一丝的不悦。

一边随着那人骂骂咧咧的离开，他们两个终于同时达到了高潮。

康斯坦丁被岑诺伯格放下腿，他站立不稳就靠着对方，只是提起裤子并未处理身上的一团糟，他点燃了一只烟，并抽出一只塞到了岑诺伯格嘴里，用自己燃烧的烟头帮他点燃。

“如果你遇到的是我哥哥就好了，他会给你带来好运”

“真可惜，那么你呢”，康斯坦丁不觉得运气的好坏能掌握命运

“我，”岑诺伯格对着康斯坦丁的耳边“掌管死亡和不幸”烟灰随着他说话的抖动掉到了地上。

“哦”

第二节 光与暗

康斯坦丁通常不会后悔什么事情，但是前些天在酒吧与那位陌生神明的性爱让他感到了后悔，当然在自己的经历中，对方的性爱技巧并不算糟糕，只是一晚上的事情也不会带来过度的压力。但对方的神格属性给康斯坦丁带来了厄运，更是因为路西法·洛夫卡勒的到来。通常情况下，路西法不会对他的生活方式指手画脚，但他恰好与那位斯拉夫神明有些不愉快的过往，这种巧合就好像是路西法故意找借口来给康斯坦丁找不痛快。这让路西法在康斯坦丁身上闻到岑诺伯格的气味时，非常不悦。这时遭殃的永远是康斯坦丁。

如果不是由于过于亲密的与黑神接触，沾染上了厄运，康斯坦丁也不会因为驱魔符咒画错，买到了假的材料以及在诵读咒语时由于肺癌咳血中断，而被路西法抓到。

当他被扔到廉价旅馆的破床上时，他依然没有对自己的行为感到任何歉意。他不是路西法的所有物，他有想干任何事情的权利，包括跟一个倒霉蛋性交。

但看呢，现在谁才是那个倒霉蛋。

“你身上有他的味道”康斯坦丁看到头拱在自己胸前闻来闻去的路西法，虽然距离那件事，他已经洗过好几次澡，但对方自有他的方法。他知道是谁，但是有些莫名其妙。“跟你有什么关系？你被那个落魄神明用锤子砸伤了脑袋？”

路西法被康斯坦丁用手推开，“他是我的弟弟”，路西法的言语好像是从牙缝里挤出来的一样，带着一种恨不能把康斯坦丁嚼碎的情绪。康斯坦丁一脸震惊，甚至放松了手上的力度，使路西法的牙齿轻咬上了他的脖子。

“你是说你是……”康斯坦丁看着这位掌管着地狱的冥界之主，开始怀疑世界的真相。

“得了吧，你应该知道大家都叫我什么”路西法掰过康斯坦丁的脸，舔着他微张的嘴角，顺势加深了这个吻，康斯坦丁还想说话，支离破碎的单词被舌头堵住。

晨星，光明之子，撒旦，路西法的旧称呼很多。康斯坦丁看着眼前的路西法，他之前怎么没有注意到岑诺伯格跟他的老姘头在某种程度上长的十分相像。路西法又给了他一次震惊——恶魔头子居然是幸运之神。

“我不喜欢我的斯拉夫名字，随着新移民的死去，现在的人们大都把它忘记了，你可以为我记着，亲爱的”路西法在用手指捅进康斯坦丁的甬道时，在耳边轻轻的告诉了他自己曾经用过的名字，“贝勒伯格”康斯坦丁因为这个名字变得僵硬，路西法有的时候的确表现的像个欧洲人，比如他的北欧口音。他们之间的牵连更多，路西法造访他身体的手指告诉他，他陷的更深了。

路西法相当入乡随俗，并不同他的顽固弟弟一样。他是美国资本主义的幽灵，控股烟草公司带给他的最不重要的是钱，而是他作为神明需要的死亡和光明——由于他的堕落他分走了自己兄弟职能的一部分，烟民们源源不断且心甘情愿的贡献给他，每根点燃的烟支都是对地狱之主的朝贡，吸入肺中的尼古丁是路西法的力量。他并没有像其他神明一样因为现代社会的到来变得衰弱，他窃取了基督教，伊斯兰教，甚至中国神话传说的力量：他可以是路西法，是易卜劣斯，可以是阎罗王。他丢弃了自己不重要的名字，获得了力量。

康斯坦丁是他看中的一个漂亮猎物。肺癌，真是个好笑话。路西法隔着皮肤亲吻着康斯坦丁的肺部，他能透过表层看到里面多么糟糕，康斯坦丁活不过一年了。这是一件美好的事情，足以抵消关于他忽然知晓自己弟弟消息的不悦。

神明需要发展自己喜爱的信徒，力量存在于信仰之中。这个即使知道自己得了肺癌还在一天三包烟的人类，即使不信仰路西法，也是一个有趣的消遣。

劣质的旅店，不洁净的床单，床头没有拆开的避孕套，地狱呛人的硫磺味道随着恶魔的高涨情绪在房间中弥漫，康斯坦丁被迫悬浮在空中，接受与路西法的交媾，由于人类毫无悬空能力，这使路西法格外享受约翰由于紧张而紧绷的屁股。康斯坦丁嘴角的烟嘴已经被牙齿不自觉咬扁，两只胳膊紧紧的搂着路西法的脖颈。对方即是神明又是恶魔，“路西法，你这个混蛋”康斯坦丁仰着脖子，难以忍受这种甜蜜的折磨，非人的性器撑开了康斯坦丁的肠道，他甚至可以看到阴茎在他小腹的轮廓。他的浑身上下散发着性欲和痛苦的结合，身体已经完全被打开，由于交合产生的肠液和精液打湿了俩人，顺着皮肤向下滑落到床单上，发出液体滴落的声音。路西法揪住康斯坦丁杂乱的黑发，咬在了他的脖子上。康斯坦丁在高潮时动弹不得，就像是一只发情期的母猫。

“你最好离他远点”这是路西法离开之前唯一的警告。

康斯坦丁趴在床上，对路西法的话不以为然。他点燃了一根烟，给路西法又献祭了自己的健康。

第三节 崇拜

康斯坦丁并未刻意违背路西法的意志，虽然他有这种想法。但岑诺伯格出现的过于意外，以至于他还没有付出行动。

他得知最近在芝加哥有一场神明的葬礼，他并不认识死者，只知道是个年迈的女神——卓娅三姐妹其中最大的一个，死因是因为枪击，这让约翰对于自己此次行动的有效性，忽然产生了怀疑。但他还是想办法搞到了一张邀请函：12月29日晚1点，芝加哥常青巷925号多多维克联合大厅。本身在他现在这种时日不多的情况下，他是不愿意去葬礼这种预兆太直白的地方，这让他会痛恨自己的妥协，以及提醒自己即将到来的死亡。

但是也不能放过这种神明集会的场合，他还在挣扎不使自己的灵魂永坠地狱，他无法想象自己会落到路西法的手里，对方一直希望通过他诞下新的撒旦之子，从而获得更大的力量。他就像一个四处寻找机遇的投机商人，只不过他寻求的是自己活命的机会。

葬礼在深夜举行，当他按着地址来到长青巷附近，已经感觉到了那种不寻常的气氛，如果在普通人看来，此时进出酒店的都是一群怪人，无论是穿着还是行为。康斯坦丁能够从他们身上感觉到神明的力量。

室外天气寒冷，他依然穿着衬衫和风衣，那是他唯一体面的衣服。想到不能空手，便拐了个弯，从附近的花店买了一束白色的波斯菊。当他捧着花束走进大厅，里面的气氛与他想的完全不同。似乎没有多少悲伤，反而是弥漫着一股愤怒和好斗的情绪。

他将花束递给了接受祭礼的工作人员，并未打算与死者的家属进行交谈。他坐在桌旁手中握着一杯香槟，看到了他打算避开的死者家属——居然是那位斯拉夫神明，而通过宾客的小声谈论，他已经知道死者是黑神的姐姐——请柬中并未提及，也就是说死去的人也是路西法的姐妹。康斯坦丁忽然环顾四周，他竟然害怕路西法会在这。随即才开始嘲笑自己的自作多情。

那位痛失亲人的神明在围绕着他的同僚面前慷慨激昂的发表着以牙还牙以牙还牙的复仇言论。在他身旁，有一个同样年纪很大的老人，在跟他争吵着什么。正当他被俩人的争执吸引时，那个老人眼睛忽然看向他笑了一下，对方虽然头发卷曲像一只卷毛狮子穿的也破破烂烂，但那一眼让康斯坦丁有种被看透的感觉。好在他又扭过头，跟岑诺伯格说了一句话，他们举杯畅饮，带动大家一起念诵祝酒词。

“为了长庚星”他们举起伏特加酒瓶，纪念死去的卓娅·维切恩亚亚

康斯坦丁也举起来酒杯，“长庚星”的单词被他咀嚼在嘴里，始终没有吐出来。

他们在谈论一些战争相关的事，康斯坦丁多少也知道一下关于新神和旧神的纷争，他并没有打算参与其中。发现并没有他想要找的人或物，康斯坦丁打算离开。却发现神明开始围成一圈欢呼，圈中两个男人开始打架，就像是街头的地痞流氓一样，只用拳头和身体对撞，当岑诺伯格和星期三先生互相扯着头发时，康斯坦丁的心情忽然有些好转，有种奇妙的优越感忽然产生，那些神明就像是力量强大的人类，康斯坦丁早在路西法身上就看到了这点。直到那个北欧的老痞子离开，没有了战争的挑动者，在场的气氛忽然安静了不少。

早知道是岑诺伯格，也许康斯坦丁会带一条烟，他盯着来访者放礼物的桌子，上面一堆烟酒，他带来的那束花显得十分孤独。康斯坦丁打算离开，却被宴会的主人拦住。

他看着对方身着黑色西装，胸前口袋戴着一条丝巾，兄弟俩对于西装巾的塞法倒是一脉相承。“抱歉你的损失”康斯坦丁弯腰打算离开。

岑诺伯格拽起他的手腕，“别走”。

他从岑诺伯格的眼中看到了遗弃小狗一般的神情，又想到自己并没有什么资格同情一个神明。但手腕被对方拽住，康斯坦丁发现无法挣脱，于是跟随岑诺伯格到了包间。对方身上浓重的血腥气息总是让他头脑发昏，失去反抗。

“他只想要战争”岑诺伯格的尾音中带着抱怨，“如果不是沃特，她就不会死，为什么她会喜欢那个老骗子”这位本就衰落的神明显得更加乏力，他坐在沙发上，把脸埋在自己手心。

康斯坦丁看着他，开口了“我遇到了你哥哥，他让我离你远点”岑诺伯格忽然好像被暂停了时间。“他总是比我好，你们所有人都喜欢他，你可以听他的离开”岑诺伯格从自己怀里取出一个由于不当保存弯折的烟，点燃吸了一口。

“你多久没见他了”康斯坦丁的语气听起来怪怪的，他抽过岑诺伯格手中的烟，塞到了自己嘴里。

“久到我已经忘记他的长相，除非我开始照镜子的时候，我的头发已经花白，不如年轻时候的纯粹黑暗，我还记得他金黄色的头发和大家都爱的脸，人们总是惧怕着我，但是喜欢他”岑诺伯格的语气中有着对他兄弟的一丝不明显的嫉妒。

康斯坦丁蹲下身捧起岑诺伯格的脸，他的确跟路西法不一样，他比路西法苍老一些，由于不如意生活的蹉跎，身上的味道也完全不同，就像是被烟草腌渍了一样，他的烟瘾比起康斯坦丁还要严重。他有些像长着胡子、生活不如意的路西法，只不过比路西法可爱的多。岑诺伯格有种傻傻的天真，让康斯坦丁发笑。“不，他是混蛋。除了他自己，没人喜欢他”

岑诺伯格忽然用他的手握住了康斯坦丁的手腕，他们开始亲吻，与其说是吻，更像是撕咬。神明尽量温柔的对待康斯坦丁，他太害怕他会放纵自己的杀戮欲望，用他那双指缝中都是鲜血的手掐住康斯坦丁的脖子，直到他失去呼吸，但他用他握锤子的手扶住了康斯坦丁的腰。

就好像是一个循环，他在17岁是遇到了一个黑暗之主，在他临死之前遇到的第二个黑暗之神，竟然是对方的弟弟。他跟地狱总是纠缠不清。

康斯坦丁被岑诺伯格抚摸着脖子，与路西法不同，虽然他执掌杀戮，但并不会给康斯坦丁带来什么危机感，就像是一条被驯服的刻耳柏洛斯，只会为了讨好来舔主人的脸。

伏特加喝的太多，岑诺伯格闻起来像个伏特加酒瓶，康斯坦丁酒量不差，但是比起俄罗斯人还是相差很远。比起伏特加，他更喜欢威士忌。对方口中的酒气让康斯坦丁闻了微微叹气。

粗糙的手指抚摸在康斯坦丁病态白的皮肤上，岑诺伯格带着他特有的斯拉夫口音告诉康斯坦丁，那位葬礼的主角死在他们相遇的那天晚上。当他们分离之后，在星期三组织的众神聚会上，他的老姐姐死在了星期三的怀里。康斯坦丁陷入了沉默，他完全没想到在他离开之后还发生了这么多事。

他摸着康斯坦丁的脸，“很抱歉没有帮到你”他也能感觉到康斯坦丁身体的衰落。得到了康斯坦丁的默许，岑诺伯格从腋下抄起康斯坦丁的身体，把他放到了自己腿上，他紧紧的将康斯坦丁禁锢在怀里，把头放在肩头。

驱魔人感觉到对方在无声哭泣，这让他变得有些无措。

只是一晚上的事。

岑诺伯格的亲吻落到康斯坦丁的眉心，康斯坦丁闻到了他身上的血腥味，“是牛的血”岑诺伯格语气有些低落，现代社会互联网络和监控的普及，使得夺去一个人的生命不再是那么容易。岑诺伯格想要康斯坦丁不会对他有所顾虑，他过去挥动的铁锤上沾满了人类头盖骨的血但那只是过去——即使这有些伤自尊，“这是好事”。

在屠宰场工作的时候，他要用钉枪从牛的眉心穿过，岑诺伯格会感觉到对鲜血的愈加渴求。而当他亲吻康斯坦丁时，他感觉到了久违的平静，也许是对方嘴角燃起的香烟，让他得到了被香火供奉的错觉，康斯坦丁抽起烟来格外赏心悦目，就连神也不是每天都能看到这样的场景。

康斯坦丁抚摸着岑诺伯格有些微湿的头发，刚刚与星期三的斗殴让他出了一些汗混杂在鲜血的味道之中。由于少有的正式场合穿着齐整的斯拉夫神，都被康斯坦丁遇到，这是康斯坦丁第二次见到岑诺伯格穿着西装，总有一种可爱的滑稽。而岑诺伯格带着薄茧的手抚摸着康斯坦丁的脸，不知道是不是出于想要给路西法添堵的心思，或者是他罕见的恻隐发作，又或者是一时思绪无法理出头绪索性放纵自己，他又一次坐在了这个认识第二次的死神的阴茎上。

直到他因为性器的顶弄，开始咳嗽，岑诺伯格用手轻拍着他的后背，却没有把阴茎从他屁股里抽出来。俩人身边没有清水，于是康斯坦丁抄起手边的伏特加打算漱口，压住口中的血腥味。岑诺伯格忽然掰过人类的头，从他口中卷走了那口酒，顺便扫清了口中的血的味道。这个吻并不深，岑诺伯格就离开了康斯坦丁的嘴唇。

“抱歉”岑诺伯格继续抚摸着康斯坦丁的背，康斯坦丁能感觉到由于刚刚血液的刺激，神明的性器又烫了几分，“Константина”旧神带着歉意和爱用斯拉夫的语言叫了康斯坦丁的名字不止一遍。

路西法就不会道歉，除非在他想要嘲讽康斯坦丁的时候。

第四章 双赢

康斯坦丁向来知道路西法对自己十分关注，但他没想到自己回到家中，路西法就坐在他旅馆的房间里。路西法坐在唯一的椅子上，看着康斯坦丁把外套扔在床上，给路西法树了一个中指，希望他自觉滚出自己的房间。

“你总是不乖，宝贝”路西法盯着康斯坦丁埋在软床里的背影，绿色眼睛里面的怒火几乎要具现化。

“怎么，路爹地，要冲你的小宝贝发脾气？路西法，门在那边”康斯坦丁的声音听起来充满了疲倦。从岑诺伯格处离开后，他在大街上自虐式瞎逛了一天。他的脑海里只有肺癌和该死的他怎么才能不下地狱。

地狱之主对他衷情的人类总是多一份耐心，但不限于在这种对方主动挑衅的时候。

康斯坦丁猛地一下被捉着脚踝，拽到了床尾，路西法抓着他的肩膀，将他翻了过来。“嘿，你干脆杀了我，看看我能不能直接下地狱”，即使有防备着路西法，康斯坦丁依然被吓了一跳。

“你这个小混球”路西法捏住了康斯坦丁的脸。

“我知道你可以治好我的癌症”康斯坦丁停顿了一下，他闻到了自己要腐烂的气息，“但你绝不会这么做不是吗，所以不要告诉我要做什么，路西法”，康斯坦丁早就放弃了从路西法那寻求机会。

路西法咧开了嘴，想要一口咬在康斯坦丁身上，于是他就那样做了。虽然想要活生生地将康斯坦丁吞进肚子里，虽然他无法那么做，但他的怒火必须从康斯坦丁身上找到发泄的通道。

在回过神后，康斯坦丁被路西法横放在腿上。康斯坦丁想要撑起身但是被牢牢的摁住。路西法揉了他的屁股！在无法获得他需要的报酬时，他并不想配合这个被低级欲望支配的恶魔。

直到房间中传来“啪”的一声响，康斯坦丁愣住了。驱魔人在这种情况下感觉到了异常的侮辱。于是他更加用力地挣扎。他被路西法抱紧无法动弹，西装裤子包裹的屁股又挨了一巴掌。

“路……西法！”康斯坦丁的语调中带着颤抖，牙齿因为扭曲的羞耻和愤怒在打架，甚至脸上也泛起了愤怒的红。他试图用恶毒的语言去攻击对方，但被膝盖顶住的胃让他恶心想吐。

“约翰，你应该知道谁在掌控我们之间的关系”路西法端着一副教育宠物的腔调，更是令人反胃。

“我让你不要靠近他”，路西法抽开了康斯坦丁的腰带，扒开了他的裤子，这次打在了康斯坦丁赤裸的屁股上。路西法的语气听起来相当不快，“你，现在完全不在乎你死后会落到我手里了吗？”

康斯坦丁刚想说话，他感觉到有什么涌上他的喉咙，他松开路西法裤子，用手捂住了自己的嘴，暗红色的血从指缝中溢出，滴落到路西法白色的裤子上晕开。安静的房间中又传来“啪”的一声。

“这一下，为你弄脏了我的衣服”路西法的声音从康斯坦丁头顶传来，又是“啪”的声响。

屁话，寻找理由来羞辱他是路西法的乐趣之一。康斯坦丁想要一口唾在路西法的脸上，他的屁股火辣辣的疼，红肿的皮肤好似在路西法手心跳动。

康斯坦丁放弃了挣扎，像一条死鱼一样趴在路西法的膝盖上，但他的身体反应是鲜活的，路西法的手带来的不只是疼痛感，他不自觉的由于即将到来的巴掌绷紧了皮肤，对方的手却紧贴在他的臀部，揉了一把。

“你就贱到非要出去找男人，是因为我让你太闲了吗？康斯坦丁”路西法扒着康斯坦丁的肩膀把他翻了过来，扔到了床上。

屁股即使挨在柔软的床上也在钝痛，更何况他是被扔到床上的。被解开到一半的裤子限制着康斯坦丁的动作。康斯坦丁面对着低头看着他的路西法：“恶魔，你没有权利这么做，这是我的自由”。他的腿由于刚刚的动作在打颤，为了避免屁股遭殃，双脚支撑，受伤的屁股些许的悬空着。路西法握住康斯坦丁的裤脚，对方往回一缩，路西法将手中滑落的西裤扔到了一边。

“如果你一天没有男人就活不下去，我还是给了你太多的自由”，路西法双手撑在康斯坦丁身旁，“我现在要实行我的权利。”

康斯坦丁的身上并不是没有带着驱魔道具，但绝望的是，那些东西对于路西法毫无作用，只能让他更加愤怒。他如果只能用单纯身体的推搡来拒绝路西法，那只能变成性爱中的情趣。

“你是怎么对着他下得去嘴的”路西法握着康斯坦丁的大腿，手指塞进了他的肉洞，路西法感叹康斯坦丁饥不择食的同时，手下的动作并没有变缓。“你应该只属于我一个，康斯坦丁”

身在人间的路西法失去了很多需要依靠地狱的能力，但不包括性能力。他依然可以把康斯坦丁抛向极乐的深渊，痛苦的天堂。

康斯坦丁的一只手插在自己杂乱的头发之中，不自觉地用力之下有些疼痛，但比不上自己下体的痛。早就抽出手指的路西法把自己勃发的阴茎塞进了康斯坦丁的身体。康斯坦丁的另一只手扶着床头的柜子，以防自己的头由于摇晃撞击到上面。

“路……路西法”康斯坦丁的语句在撞击中支离破碎，好在他的屁股被路西法抬起免除了接触到硬物的疼痛。“你什么……也证明不了”

只有缺乏，才会害怕失去。越是喊的大声，越是色厉内荏。他们两个都是输家。

路西法在康斯坦丁那努力播撒地狱的种子，除了充满折磨意外的性交自然没有其他收获。

而康斯坦丁收获了一个充满痛苦回忆的烙印，皮肤记住了那种痛苦，路西法自称自己是纹身之王，用地狱的险恶元素烙印在康斯坦丁身上，刻下了一个深入灵魂的印记，即使用地狱中的火焰焚烧肉体也不会消失。路西法炫耀似地提及，是因为他展示给了康斯坦丁看，这期间伴随着康斯坦丁无法忍受而发出的尖叫。

经过十多年的相处，两人已经深谙对方秉性。恶魔知道人类不会顺从和受他引诱，于是早就采取了粗暴一些的方式。尽管依然对灵魂毫无进展，但至少得到了部分乐趣。

路西法亲手给脱力的康斯坦丁点烟，烟雾在两人之间升腾。似乎伤痛和争端也会随之消失，只不过是短暂的错觉。

路西法对此事报以极大的宽容，不远的将来，一旦他获得康斯坦丁灵魂的归属，便可以一直折磨康斯坦丁，即使到了世界末日。

第五章 出路

康斯坦丁被迫在旅馆趴了好几天之后，直到他去了医院，路西法对他身体上造成的损害已经退散，但后遗症残留下来，他甚至短暂性的对与人的肢体接触这件事充满厌恶——更不要说性交。

医生告诉他癌细胞已经扩散，康斯坦丁毫无办法。从上衣口袋抽出自己的安慰剂离开了这个预告不幸的建筑，在走出大门时，康斯坦丁察觉到自己喉咙发痒，在吐出了一口血之后，无奈地捏了捏喉咙。

如果癌症不可避免，他必须想办法逃离路西法。

康斯坦丁决定寻求斯拉夫的神明帮助——虽然也许对方对现在的路西法的了解，还不如康斯坦丁，特别是身体上的了解。毕竟康斯坦丁用自己的身体丈量了地狱主人。但他们毕竟是兄弟，也许出路就在其中。

康斯坦丁轻而易举地找到了岑诺伯格的家，一来他是个灵媒，二来对方把地址写在了烟盒上递给了他。进门之时家中弥漫着无人照料的气息，三姐妹中最适应人类生活的已经离开，剩下两个使他们的日子越过越糟。康斯坦丁进门之后迎来了星神三姐妹的老二——乌特恩亚亚，当时她正在看一本通俗小说。她告诉康斯坦丁，他要找的人不在家，傍晚回来。康斯坦丁还没开口，这位卓娅就知道了他的来意。同时康斯坦丁拒绝了对方想要为他占卜的善意提议。

这所房子被岑诺伯格的存在感充斥着，血腥味和烟味长期熏染在了房间的墙壁之中。并没有什么不可以窥探的神明秘密，于是那位年迈的女神给了康斯坦丁一杯茶之后，放任他在屋中闲逛。

康斯坦丁的灵触被随意摆放在壁炉之上的那把锤子吸引，那是相当于地狱一般的气息，他甚至能够听到锤子之下头骨碎裂的声音。一股不自觉的灵感让他看到了神明的过去，黑发的王子在西伯利亚的战场所向披靡，他是如何来到美国，一步步衰落，信徒离他而去。过去就像是亲身经历一样向他展开。当他回过神来，却是又开始咳嗽，他从上衣内袋中掏出一瓶止咳药，就着口中的血腥味喝了下去。

他没有空闲去同情别人。

会做饭的卓娅已经离开，象征着午夜的第三位女神将自己锁在房门中未曾出现，只剩下了烹饪强差人意的姐妹中的第二位卓娅。康斯坦丁在岑诺伯格家中吃了一顿会使癌症患者病情加重的晚饭。但他对此并无抱怨，岑诺伯格也是，只不过他更怀念自己的老姐姐了。

康斯坦丁的来意，岑诺伯格已然知晓。对方用被烟染黄的手指摸了摸康斯坦丁的脸，蹭了蹭他的脸颊：“我们来下棋吧，我前段时间做的最错的决定就是与影月下棋。但下棋是公平的，我会支持沃坦的战争，但他的儿子则要付出生命的代价，下棋能给你一个机会。如果你输了，你的命就是我的”康斯坦丁当然不会因为上了几次床就忘记，他面前的这位也是一位邪神。

这是个机会。

下棋并不是公平的，因为岑诺伯格给康斯坦丁的机会在这场棋局中。在是一个癌症病人，亦或者驱魔人之前，康斯坦丁首先是个骗子，他可以骗过路西法，他自然可以骗过岑诺伯格。

俩人都是烟鬼，那些棋子黯淡无光，由于长期使用有些破旧。黑神将他通常的选择——黑子，让给了康斯坦丁，他执起了白棋。在下完棋之后，旁边木质的烟灰缸已经放满了烟蒂，烟灰甚至落到了棋盘上。

“你赢了，约翰尼”岑诺伯格长舒一口气，“你想要的我会帮你实现。”

“而我的条件”，岑诺伯格顿了一下，“不要忘记我的名字。”

岑诺伯格在下棋上做了第二个错误决定。

康斯坦丁在心中默念了黑神的名字，对方似乎若有所感，眼睛里带着笑意，显露出苍老的痕迹。

康斯坦丁本想要离开，他礼貌性的亲吻了对方的脸颊，但他看着岑诺伯格的脸，想到了幻象中那个浑身染血意气风发的岑诺伯格，于是他留了下来。

他们一起睡在岑诺伯格的床上，康斯坦丁趴在神的胸口，健壮的心脏离他这么近，他们互相交换香烟和其他……康斯坦丁睡的并不安稳，刻意错过了旧神家中的早餐，离开了岑诺伯格的家。

第六章 惊喜

在癌症杀死之前，路西法敲开了他的门。或者换种说法，癌症与路西法同时敲开了他的门。

“惊喜吗？可爱的康斯坦丁”路西法的声音从门口传来。门外站着路西法和岑诺伯格两个人，路西法依然穿着他标志性的白色西装领口大开，胸前插着一朵带着血珠的白色玫瑰，岑诺伯格穿着一身黑色的毛质大衣，在路西法的对比之下，显得些许的寒酸，却透露着另一种野性。

康斯坦丁站定，从脑海中搜刮可以应对这种局面的方法。他以为岑诺伯格会为了他对付路西法，但结果似乎他不值这个价钱。

“我亲爱的弟弟来求我，于是我勉为其难，来解决你的困境”

康斯坦丁往后退了退，他千方百计想要路西法做的事，不会因为换个人要求那个混蛋就轻易同意。

“我的条件是要他来看看我们的亲密关系，让我们搞清楚你到底属于谁。如果我心情愉悦，没准允许他来尝一尝，当然要在我的视线之内”路西法的用手背贴着康斯坦丁的脸，岑诺伯格在一旁保持着惯常的沉默。

看着眼前带着笑的路西法，康斯坦丁好像看到了表面风平浪静毫无人迹的地狱，但凡一丝血味显现，就会掀起一场饥饿的风暴。

路西法向来不是一个听得懂拒绝的恶魔，特别是在床上。岑诺伯格反坐在一边的椅子上，双手搭在椅背上，看着眼前的一切。

恶魔将康斯坦丁逼到了床脚，“你怕了？”

“大名鼎鼎的康斯坦丁，也会害怕吗？”

面对路西法的咄咄逼人，康斯坦丁显得有些怯意。面对一个黑暗之神不够，在他面前的是两个，但路西法没有达到他的目的是不会罢手的。

基督教的神圣力量可以伤害到路西法，因为他接受了基督教的部分职能，但对岑诺伯格毫无用处。当康斯坦丁从怀着取出一个装着圣水的彩球时，他的手被岑诺伯格握着，对方对着他摇了摇头，“你不应该这么做”对方的表情中透露着些许的不认同。

康斯坦丁愤怒地看着岑诺伯格，却被路西法拽到了床上。

就如同寒地里赤身裸体，康斯坦丁意识到自己没有丝毫优势。路西法扒下了他的裤子，扔到一旁，看了他的兄弟一眼，“这可是我多年之前发现的珍宝”。康斯坦丁的大腿被分开，路西法的膝盖顶进了他两腿之间。驱魔人本来僵硬的身体，即使在这种情况下，也会被路西法的撩拨唤起低俗的欲望，这是恶魔的专长。

岑诺伯格听到康斯坦丁的闷哼想要上前，却克制了自己，但只是坐在了床沿上。

路西法的抚摸是一种示威性的抚摸，他像是拆礼物包裹一样打开康斯坦丁的上衣，用手指捏着人类的下巴，左右晃动向岑诺伯格展示。康斯坦丁觉得自己好像一个牲口一样对待。

衬衫散开，挺立起来的乳头在领带的遮挡下若隐若现。路西法含了一口，用牙齿轻咬当做惩罚。

“他是我在人间唯一想要的东西”，路西法抬头，看向康斯坦丁，却是对着岑诺伯格说。新神和旧神在酝酿一场战争，而路西法只想要康斯坦丁，岑诺伯格想到与其把自己的锤子交托给星期三，也许这个人类更值得他去拯救。

如果不是相处的时间过于短暂，岑诺伯格也会深深喜欢上了这个人类，他身上的气息就像是腐肉吸引苍蝇一般吸引着每一个追逐危险的人或者其他生物。

他的哥哥从前就能轻而易举的得到他也想要的东西，杰出的能力或者大家的喜爱，看来这次也不例外。即使过了那么久，他们已经不再是过去那样黑白分明。约翰康斯坦丁——岑诺伯格在心头默念了一遍这个名字。

康斯坦丁被路西法抱在了怀里，衣衫不整地对着岑诺伯格，苍白而纤弱的身体总能激起旧神毁坏他的欲望，仰起头露出的脖子能够轻易的被拧断，却发出了激起人性欲的声音。

路西法将手指伸进康斯坦丁的后穴，迫使康斯坦丁发出了难耐的呻吟。岑诺伯格忽然感觉到了除了杀戮之外的情绪。人类在恶魔手中绽放欲望的表情是如此的令人嫉妒。

“我知道你喜欢他，不然也不会为了他来找我”兄弟二人已经几百年未曾见面，“我可以把他的嘴让给你”路西法侧着头亲吻了康斯坦丁的嘴角，将他推倒在床上，将自己的阴茎插入了还没准备好的后穴。

岑诺伯格俯下身，看着手撑着床上低着头的康斯坦丁，用手托起了他的脸，“约翰尼，春天要到了”。还没有来得及问询这句话的含义，康斯坦丁看到对方正在解开皮带，他想往后缩，却撞到了路西法的怀里。

“你看，他还是更喜欢我的”路西法的语气中带着不自觉的愉悦。

岑诺伯格的手捏着康斯坦丁的脸，将阴茎塞到了他的嘴里。康斯坦丁本不愿意张开嘴，却被带着血腥味的手指撬开了牙齿，肺癌使得康斯坦丁的喉咙更加敏感。他摇着头想要拒绝眼前的斯拉夫神，却被更加强硬地威胁。康斯坦丁能够感觉到如果自己拒绝，对方会扭断自己的脖子。于是岑诺伯格的性器塞进了人类的口腔。完全没有服务态度的康斯坦丁被岑诺伯格扶着他黑色的头发，捅进了喉咙。他想要干呕却被肉茎堵住。当康斯坦丁紧张时，不自觉紧绷全身，身后的路西法由于甬道的收缩获得了颇多的享受。

路西法的手抚摸在康斯坦丁的胸腹部，他将手插了进去。这个过程中没有痛苦，就好像路西法把他的胸腹也变成了服务于性爱的器官，那双深入他内脏的手就好像另一对阴茎。他的快感开始错乱。直到路西法将手取出，那些黑色的尼古丁和焦油沾满了路西法的手掌。

“唔”在一个挺身之后，岑诺伯格射在康斯坦丁口中，康斯坦丁止不住的咳嗽。他抽出了自己的阴茎，在从康斯坦丁的口中弹跳而出时，险些跳到康斯坦丁脸上。康斯坦丁吐出来口中的精液，用手背擦了擦嘴角。他还承受着身后来着路西法的抽插，两人交合的部位湿哒哒黏糊糊的，康斯坦丁早已由于路西法的刺激射在了自己小腹，路西法带着黑色尼古丁的手就那样捏在康斯坦丁的腰胯，发起来最后的冲刺。当路西法抽出自己的阴茎，康斯坦丁的后面在没有东西堵住的情况下，变成了一个合不拢的圆洞，在向外流淌着性液。

岑诺伯格捡起康斯坦丁扔下的外套上掉落的香烟，是他没听过的中国牌子，不太够劲，但是还是塞到了嘴里。他看着康斯坦丁略微失神的眼睛和被汗浸湿的黑发，“你的肺癌要离去了”。方才由于略微粗暴的性爱，使得康斯坦丁的注意力完全不在其中。

当岑诺伯格话音刚落，康斯坦丁忽然意识到自己身体内有些东西不同了，是他的肺。新生的肺叶在规律的运作，他激动的甚至不小心开始咳嗽。康斯坦丁想要站起身来，却被路西法抱住，脑袋蹭在他的肩膀，黑发的人类感觉到自己由于移动，屁股里的精液顺势流到大腿侧。

“不跟我说谢谢，真没礼貌”，路西法看似抱怨却没有任何负面情绪，带着一脸腻人的笑，似乎康斯坦丁的痊愈好不损害他的利益。路西法递给了驱魔人一支烟，他本想接过，拿到烟支的时候就像触电一样，于是扔到了一边。

长期以来困扰他的疾病忽然消失了，康斯坦丁看着房间里的两个人并没有感觉到丝毫的轻松。他的身上沾满了黑色和白色的粘液，身体在快感的余韵中隐隐抽痛，路西法向来不是个温柔的情人，康斯坦丁也不是。

“你滚回地狱，我会对你说谢谢”

岑诺伯格似乎想说些什么，康斯坦丁看着他想到了刚刚发生的一切，“你也一样”

为了治疗癌症时，他以为自己可以抛弃廉价的尊严。现在癌症离他而去，他又发现自己破碎尊严的可贵。

康斯坦丁有预留的逃跑方式，既然他的危机已经解除，便不想与这二人再同处一室。于是他将之前画好的传送法阵念诵了起来。路西法眼见他离去，并未做阻拦。

康斯坦丁被传送阵丢在了另一张床上，身上都痕迹还未清洗，便沉沉的睡了过去。

第七章 苦涩的结局

“你愿意牺牲你自己，来救他？”路西法听到自己久未见面都弟弟的请求，还以为听到了一个笑话。

“我下棋输给了他”

“你不了解他，尤其是骗术和赌博方面他可是大师”路西法看着稀罕，用嘲讽的话语做出了对康斯坦丁的警告。

“你被他骗过？”岑诺伯格看着路西法的脸，“不止一次？”。

岑诺伯格看着路西法变了脸色。

这对路西法而言并不是坏事，他与岑诺伯格是一体两面的神明，在从俄罗斯到美国的移民过程中，他们一分为二，这也正是他们不见面的原因。

现在岑诺伯格愿意为了康斯坦丁跟自己融为一体，路西法便可以找回自己过去的力量。

“成交，你可没有后悔的机会了”

白与黑融合，变成了灰色。

——

“你不该来的”影月为了兑现承诺来到了岑诺伯格的家，乌特恩亚亚对他说。

这所建筑即使没什么改变但跟过去相差甚远，过去岑诺伯格的气息似乎已经全然消失。

影月来到岑诺伯格的房间发现门已经上了锁，旁边一扇从未开启的门，打开着。里面一个穿着白色西装的男人拿着一把锤子，他长得跟岑诺伯格有种深层上的相似，但又截然不同“我来兑现你与我不能前来的弟弟的承诺”。

“春天要来了”，新神与旧神的争夺从来不关路西法的事。

路西法摸着没有沾满血的锤子，想到身体健康的康斯坦丁不知道又在哪诅咒地狱，他用锤子轻碰影月的额头。“你走吧”

康斯坦丁会记得岑诺伯格吗？路西法转着手中的锤子。这始终只是他们两人的游戏。


End file.
